


maybe the next shadow will be the end

by summerdayghost



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Sam still saw Michael at night.
Relationships: Michael Emerson/Sam Emerson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	maybe the next shadow will be the end

Sam still saw Michael at night. Not every night. He did not go out after sunset anymore, so he wouldn’t know first hand, but he was told that Michael spent most of his time roaming the boardwalk with the rest of them. Whenever Michael showed up at Sam’s window he was completely alone.

It was only a matter of time before Michael got in. Sam still had nightmares about that time in the bath when Michael nearly got him. Yet, he hoped when his time came it was something like that. The thought excited him in ways he couldn’t understand.


End file.
